Strange reaction
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Bella and Edward share an evening together and Edward is acting strange


**AN: so this is another one-short (obviously) and it's somewhere between twilight and new moon, I think. ****The credit for this one goes to my friend Kami, aka: ****Freakinficitionaddiction.**

**I would love your reviews! **

Strange reaction

I was currently lying in my bed, wrapped in the arms of _my_ angel. He was playing with a strand of my hair and I was lying on his stomach, listening to his even breaths, coming and going. To some, this would be so innocent but not really to us. This was _one_ of the most intimate things we did. The knowledge that I had a vampire with bloodlust for my blood specially, lying under me should probably scare some but it really wasn't anything special. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. The only way he could ever do that was if he took him away from me again. I shut the though out of my head, the painful memories without him, and sighed in content.

"What are you thinking love?" I gently rolled my eyes but remembered that he couldn't see them. I didn't answer right away, I let him live in annoyance for a while longer. I felt and heard him exhale in frustration and snickered.

"Do you like seeing me torment?" he sounded so genuine and of course I didn't believe it. I chuckled once and answered.

"Torment? Be a little more dramatic please. I wasn't thinking anything in particular." Apparently he wasn't happy with that answer but he didn't get a chance to talk anymore for he tensed up and I knew what that meant, Charlie.

"Where is he?" I asked and sighed at the same time. I hated when things or people interrupted my time with Edward.

"Just around the corner. It's a good thing I didn't bring my car. But he's not staying." I was surprised. "He's only coming home to change clothes and then leave. He's apparently fishing somewhere-" Edward was interrupted by the door slamming shut and when I looked over, he was gone. I looked around but the window was slightly opened and he must have left. I groaned and heard the stairs creak as my father walked up.

"Bells?" he murmured softly and knocked.

"Yes." I tried to make my voice sound calm even though I was heavily annoyed with his interruption. He opened the door and stuck his head in. I could see that he discretely was looking around my room, obviously looking if Edward was here. He then looked at me and said.

"I'm going over to Billy's tonight for dinner. You wanna come too?" I would like to see Jacob but a while evening and possible morning without Charlie meant a lot more of Edward and I couldn't say no to that.

"No." and I worked in a lie. Desperately hoping he wouldn't see trough it. "Actually I have a bit of a headache. But you go dad, it's been a while since you've seen Billy." My voice was a bit rushed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You haven't seen Jake in a while." And now he was playing the guilt card? That is so not fair!

"Dad, I know I haven't seen Jake in a while but like I sad, I have a headache and I really don't feel like going out tonight." He must have heard the annoyance in my voice for he let it drop and said a quick goodbye. After 20 minutes, I heard the cruiser drive off and I was alone. It was amazing how quiet the house was. It was creepy. I made my way downstairs and decided to make some diner. I opened the refrigerator and popped in my head in search for something eatable. I brought out supplies for grilled cheese sandwiches and when I straightened out I dropped it all. Right behind the door was Edward. I yelled out in surprise and brought my hand to my mouth and closed my eyes. I could hear him laughing and picking up what I had dropped.

"You know." I said and he looked at me. "I would hit you if it wouldn't break my hand." And I tried to glare and he laughed some more.

"And arm for that matter." My scowl became more pronounced. But then he's eyes met mine and I let it go. I could never be mad at him.

"But seriously. Don't do that. This is how people get heart attacks." He smiled at that and I went around him to get out a frying pan. I put it on the stove and as I went for the butter it was right in front of me. I looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulders.

"So…" He began and I looked at him whilst moving on with my purpose. "What are we doing tonight?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, letting out that I don't know.

"Maybe we could watch a movie?" He nodded and went to find one. It didn't mater to me which one it was. As long as I sat next to Edward it was good. "Edward." I said quietly. If he'd been human he wouldn't had heard but of course he did and not a second later he was standing next to me.

"Yes?"

"Could' you watch this? I'm going to go change clothes."

"Sure love." He smiled at me and I went upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes. I pulled on some pyjamas shorts and a deep blue tank top.- because of Alice, almost all my shirts were dark blue.

Edward looks me over with a strange expression. I raise my eyebrow in a silent question. He shakes his head and sits down at the kitchen table, watching me eat. My diner went down quickly and we moved our self to the living room.  
Edward sits down in the sofa and I take my seat next to him and lay my head against his shoulder while he puts his arm around me. The movie started but I wasn't paying attention too much. I was all too aware of Edward sitting next to me and I was very tired. I hadn't slept very well the previous night. Edward had to hunt and I was thrashing all over the bed that I almost fell over. It could seem pathetic how dependant I was on him but I couldn't care.

I must have dozed of for I woke up being put into my bed and I looked at Edward. He lies down next to me and put his arm around me and I put my head in his chest. I felt one of the straps of my tank top sliding down and the hem had ridden up. Edward leaned down and took my lips in a breathtaking kiss, literally. I lost my breath but didn't break from him. My hand were glued to his hair and I couldn't seem to break away from him. I got dizzy and we broke apart. I was panting for breath and Edward was looking at me strangely again. The next thing I knew, Edward was standing in the middle of the room.

"Edw-"but he game me a look that made me stop speaking and he was then gone. I was completely perplexed. What did just happen?! I went out of bed and slowly descended the stairs. I looked through the house and after I while I thought he had gone home but I looked out of the window and there he was, on the porch stairs. I was so confused, my head was spinning. I put on my coat and walked out

"Edward?" Are you okay. He's still sitting on the steps and I walk down and sit next to him. He looks at me with regretful eyes.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I shouldn't have just jumped out like that."

"Then why did you?" His face was somewhat embarrassed and I couldn't believe that Edward was embaressed to tell me something. He was also pursing his lips. Like he wasn't sure he should tell me. I was very confused and apparently it showed in my face.

"It's nothing. I just… overreacted and it won't happen again." I wanted to push it but decided against it. Something in his expression gave me the impression that maybe I didn't want to know. I stood up. "Are you coming back in?" I shivered slightly.

"Ehm.... I'll be a minute." He said and he looked embaressed again but I didn't question it. I walked in and closed the door. I went back up to my bed and laid down, promising myself I wouldn't fall asleep. It took a moment before Edward came and laid down nex to me. He brought me close to his body and I quietly thanked him for coming back inside. "Of course love." He replied. We were staring deep into each other eyes and I wondered what he was thinking at that moment. We laid in a comfortable silence for a long time, all alone in the dark. As I was in the verge of slumber I hear Edward mumbling and had to strain myself to hear but it, only a few words escaped;

"Damn... Bella looked so sexy and sweet. Way to tempting. Did she know how she affected me? How she still affects me..." The rest stopped as my eyes opened and I looked up at him with tired eyes. He looked down at me. He was obviously surprised and had thought I was asleep.

"I though you were asleep." He chocked on the words.

"I was but you started talking..." I trailed off and lifted myself up on my elbows. He then realised what I must have heard and before I had time to think over his words he said jokingly;

"So the lamb has learned to fool the lion." That's when I realised what his words had meant and I knew why he had been embaressed. He laughed slightly but it was one of nervousness. I didn't bring the subject up and smiled at him. Had he been human he would have been red in the face, like a tomato.

**AN: so i published the wrong story before. i don't know if anyone had time to read it but; sorry. this is the right one .**


End file.
